There are a number of different applications for smoke generators that provide simulated smoke. As an example, an aircraft manufacturer can use simulated smoke from a smoke generator to evaluate airflow movement or to visualize air leakage. As another example, a smoke detector manufacturer can use simulated smoke from a smoke generator to evaluate smoke detector system performance.
There are also a number of different known ways of generating smoke. A drawback of known smoke generators is their inability to generate and release a small controlled volume of smoke. Another drawback of known smoke generators is their inability to provide a consistent density of smoke during release of the smoke. It would be desirable to overcome such drawbacks in the operation of known smoke generators.